The invention relates to a storage unit. The storage unit has at least one energy store, wherein the energy store has a positive and a negative electrical connecting terminal. The energy store is designed to be charged and discharged with electrical energy via the positive and the negative electrical connecting terminal.
The problem exists with storage units having energy stores from the prior art that connecting lines to electrical connecting terminals of the energy store can break when the energy store is moved relative to a housing of the storage unit. In the case of energy stores which are particularly designed as wound electric capacitors, the problem exists that thermal expansions of the wound capacitor can lead to a breakage in the electrical connections in the region of the electrical connecting terminals.